Nowhere He'd Rather Be
by sockospice
Summary: Randy and John make a decision. Cena/Orton/Bourne slash.


Title: Nowhere He'd Rather Be (1/1)

Rating: 15

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Content: Slash, implied smut

Pairings: Cena/Orton/Bourne

Summary: It's time to move on.

"Do you think he has any idea how fucking sexy he looks when he's dancing like that?"

Cena looked over at his friend in surprise, "I thought you were steering clear of co-workers?"

"Apart from you," Randy gave a crooked grin.

"Well that goes without saying." John laughed softly, "you'll never get rid of me."

"Wouldn't want to," Randy allowed his hand to snake around John's waist, a large hand squeezing his hip. His eyes went back to the dance floor, where Evan Bourne was dancing in a world of his own, oblivious to everyone else in the crowd, to the lustful looks sent his way by more than one of his co-workers, oblivious to everything except the beat and rhythm of the pulsing music.

"He does look good," John agreed, his gaze flicking from the man stood next to him to the young high flyer. "What do you think?"

"I want him Johnny," Randy moved behind Cena and pressed his lean, muscled body against the older man. Cena could feel his erection pressing into his back and groaned at the delicious thoughts running through his head.

"I thought we said no more one night stands," he tried to remain sensible, not wanting to deal with the inevitable fall out yet again.

"Who said a one night stand?" Randy's voice was barely heard above the music, but the words made John turn around in shock.

"Ortz?" Cena forced Randy to look at him, for a moment losing himself in the grey murky depths, before forcing himself to assess the situation. He searched for a sign that Randy knew what he was doing, that he was confident that it would work, because healing a hurt viper had been difficult the first time round; he wasn't sure that he could do it again.

"He's different," Randy smiled slightly, "for a start, you want him too."

"How did you..."

Orton cut off his words with a brief kiss, and raised his eyebrows, "it was obvious, especially when you teamed together last year," at John's embarrassed smile he laughed, "it's ok. You should have said something sooner though."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"He wants us too, I know he does. And it will work this time, because we both want him, you're not just going along with it to make me happy," Randy breathed. "And just think how incredible he'll be underneath us."

John pushed Randy against the wall in their dark corner and kissed him thoroughly, breaking the physical contact only to ask, "so how we gonna play this?"

* * *

Evan was still lost in the music when he felt hands on his hips, guiding his movements so that an unknown but oh so inviting crotch was rubbing against him. He didn't open his eyes straight away, revelling in the touch and the sheer energy that radiated from whoever was behind him. As a talented mouth licked and bit at his neck he allowed his vision to enlighten him, and was most pleased at what he saw and felt. Randy Orton sucking on his neck, pressing into him from behind, as John Cena ran a strong hand down Evan's torso, his whole posture asking permission to touch further.

Evan's head rolled back as the sensual assault from the Viper overwhelmed him for a second, but with a vampish grin he caught John's eye and nodded. John took one step forward and Evan found himself sandwiched between the two men, and if he had to be honest there was nowhere he would rather be.

* * *

Evan lay in the centre of the bed, exhausted but extremely satisfied. He'd dreamed of a night with Randy and John more times than he'd have liked to admit, but what had just happened made his dreams pale into insignificance.

Randy lay next to him, idly drawing patterns on his chest, long fingers tickling and caressing the pale skin. When John walked back into the room, Evan sighed. He, like everyone else on the roster, knew that Randy and John were inseparable and in recent months exclusive, and nothing and no one would come between them, but now he'd had a taste he wasn't sure how anything or anyone else would live up to what he had just experienced.

Evan was surprised when John got back into bed, lying the other side of him and joining Randy in caressing his stomach with gentle touches. He made to sit up but was pushed back down onto the sheets with affection.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Evan forced a smile, "well I figured you guys would want to be alone now." He couldn't disguise the sadness in his voice at what might have been.

"And why would we want that?" John asked.

"Because you guys are tight, and I know after what happened..." Evan stopped, no one ever mentioned Cody around Randy any more.

"You're not Cody." Evan turned to Randy in surprise. He hadn't even heard the man acknowledge Rhodes' name since their acrimonious split. "It's up to you but we don't want this to be a one time thing, you're the first and only person who has shared our bed since him."

"We both want you, and I believe that you want us too, but for the right reasons," John added.

Evan swallowed deeply and nodded, "I would never use either of you to further my career."

"So do you want this, us?" John was serious all of a sudden, but he couldn't hide the hope in his eyes.

"Please say you want this," Randy whispered, the motion of his hand stilling over Evan's heart.

Evan couldn't stop the grin lighting up his face, "it's what I've wanted and dreamed about forever."

Evan felt another hand on his chest and watched with affection as John and Randy's eyes met and happiness flashed between them. He only hoped that one day they'd look at him with the same infinite affection, and then realised, as they both started kissing and touching him again, that they already did.


End file.
